To The End of The World, a Brittana Ficlet
by The Girl With The Suspenders
Summary: Every night, Santana made sure she unlocked her apartment's door silently. She wasn't staying out late, but Brittany had to work almost everyday, and she broke into a sound sleep as soon as she found herself in a bed.


Every night, Santana made sure she unlocked her apartment's door silently. She wasn't staying out late, but Brittany had to work almost everyday, and she broke into a sound sleep as soon as she found herself in a bed.

After being sucessful at not making much noise with the keys, Santana rapidly took off her high heels. She had been auditioning everyday, casting after casting and it killed her feet and back. But it also helped her appearing much leaner and her girlfriend always said it made her legs look even longer and sexier. Beauty did hurt a little.

The whole place was silent. You could only feel and hear a slightly cold autumn breeze in the small kitchen. The dinner Santana left for her girl was untouched. It didn't surprise her though - the poor thing was skipping dinner for a week now as she headed straight to bed after work.

She didn't blame her. After taking a quick, hot shower Santana tip-toed through the hall and opened her bedroom's door. She took a peak before going inside. There was she - the most beautiful girl she had ever seen, the person she loved the most in this world. Brittany slept soundly. Santana caressed her with her eyes before joining her under the various sheets she had bought for the winter. As usual, she wished her girlfriend good night with a kiss on the forehead - it didn't matter if she was awake (which rarely happened) or asleep.

But strangely that night, Brittany woke up with the gentle gesture.

"Britt!"

"San? Is it morning already?" - she said with a little line of drool dropping from the right side of her lips, voice muffled and eyes only opening as little as it was needed to recognize who waked her.

"No, no... I'm sorry. I was wishing you good night and... I woke you up... just go back to sleep. It's eleven and you need to wake up in six hours." - explained Santana.

"Wait... what? San, you wish me good night when I'm asleep?" - Brittany said with soft traces of giggling.

"Well, yes... It's a bit ridiculous, but..."

"It's not ridiculous, it's sweet..."

Santana smiled, looking at her own lap just before Brittany added:

"...You're sweet."

"I learned from the sweetest girl in the world" Santana said, sending Brittany a loveful gaze.

Brittany hugged her girlfriend slowly and sweetly while letting out an "_awww_" that melted Santana's heart.

Santana could feel the soft perfume of Brittany's skin filling her nose and it felt like home. There she was, her girlfriend, who was working as a waiter in a miserable, dirty and not to mention hidden restaurant in the poor side of the city. The girl who came home exhausted_ every night_ after having to handle rude and picky clients. She didn't need to do all that, but she was doing it, she was doing it all while Santana could sleep late every morning, only getting up to go to casting after casting for the rest of the day.

Santana hadn't really give it a thought - Brittany was there because of her. Because Santana had the dream of being a star and she was willing to do almost anything to get a decent role that would put herself and Brittany out of the misery. She didn't need to, she could've stayed at her parents' home, but no, she went with Santana. She remembers that night, a few months ago, when Brittany was saying goodbye to her parents and they kept asking her if she really did want to move out, as she had everything she needed there... But, no... She insisted. Santana heard the exact quote in her head, in the same sweet voice Brittany always uses:_ "I'm sure. I want to go with her. Home is where she is"._

Santana felt so overwhelmed with love. The blonde was still hugging her gently, barely putting her arms around her.

"Britt?" Santana called, whispering.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you?"

Brittany seemed confused.

"Yeah, thank you. I know you've been feeling like crap ever since we moved out..."

"San, I don't mind, I just-"

"No, listen. You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to move out, you could've stayed home, but you came with me. And, and... Seeing you like this hurts. When I get up in the morning, you're not there, and when I return at night you're already asleep. You're working while I try to find a role that I'll never get. You're so exhausted. And it's my fault. I'm so sorry."

"Sweetie...You don't have to apologize. I would have moved out with you even if I knew you wouldn't get the role. But I know you will, you're full of talent. You're so special. I would go to the end of the world for you."

"Damn, Brittany. I love you so much."

"I love you more."

They smiled like the two silly teenagers they once were.

"I swear, as soon as I get the role and earn some money, I'm saving up and buying us a huge house! And you won't have to work anymore..."

Brittany laughed, amused.

"It's fine, I like working, without the exhausting part, of course..."

"No! You won't have to move a single finger. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They smiled while they linked her pinkies. Santana knew that was one of Brittany's favorite displays of affection.

"Come on now, go to sleep! You deserve it!" the brunette said while kissing her girlfriend's forehead once again.

"Good night San."

"Good night Britt."

Santana tucked herself and her partner back into bed. She closed her eyes, and after what seemed to be seconds, she woke up and it was already nine in the morning.  
Brittany wasn't there, yet Santana smiled absently at the ceilling.


End file.
